Bjork the snow woman
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory and Lorelai are buliding a snow woman in the town square when Leland,Karen,Jennifer,Jarred, and Max show up in the town square.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day during Rory's winter break Lorelai and Rory are bulding a snow woman out in the town square when Monk,Karen,Jennifer,Jarred, and Max show up in Stars Hollow.

''hey hey hey.'' Monk says

''hey guy's hey kid's it's good to see you guy's.'' Lorelai gives them all hugs and kisses on the cheek

''Hi!'' Rory says

''hey Rory.'' Jennifer says

''Hi Rory!'' Jarred says

''Hi!'' Max says

the boys start throwing snow balls at each other.

''so how are you guy's doing?'' Lorelai asks Leland and Karen

''we're doing great!'' Karen tells her

''aww that's good.'' Lorelai says happily

''yea.'' Karen says happily

''so you want to help us bulid our snow woman Jen?'' Rory asks her

''yea she looks filimar who is she I can't get it to the tip of my tounge.'' Jennifer tells her

''Bjork.'' Rory tells her

''oh yea that's right I love her.'' Jennifer tells her

''yea so do Mom and Me.'' Rory tells her and smiles

Jennifer helps her pack some snow into the snow woman.

''we were just going to get some coffee at Luke's do you want to come?'' Leland asks her

''yea sure hey sweetie I'm gonna go with Uncle Leland and Aunt Karen to the diner watch the boys okay?'' Lorelai asks her

''okay.'' Rory says

''you too Jennifer.'' Karen tells her

''I will.'' Jennifer tells her

Leland,Karen, and Lorelai all walk over to the diner together and go in. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luke sees them and comes over.

''hey babe.'' Lorelai says and kisses him

''hey.'' he kisses her

''hey Leland hey Karen it's good to see ya.'' he says

''hey Luke.'' he shakes Luke's hand

''hey Luke.'' Karen hugs him

''so take a seat anywhere and I will bring you some coffee.'' Luke tells them

''okay.'' Leland says

Lorelai,Leland, and Karen all sit down at a table together.

Luke comes over with 3 coffee cups and a pot of coffee and starts pouring it.

''so are the kids here?'' Luke asks them

''oh yea they are they are just outside with Rory and Jennifer bulding a snow woman.'' Leland tells him

''thanks Luke.'' Karen says and sips her coffee

''so Lorelai how's work and the Inn

''oh it's good we've been busy since it's winter and we are full to capacity because everybody just wants to see this pretty town this time of year.'' Lorelai tells her

''awe that's good and yea it sure is.'' Karen says

''that's right.'' Luke says and smiles at her

Lorelai blushes

Luke walks away

''so what was all that about?'' Karen asks her

''what was all what about oh Luke?'' Lorelai asks her

''ah yea.'' Karen says

''nothing we have just been going out.' Lorelai tells her

''awe he's good for you.'' Karen says

''yea he really is.'' Lorelai tells her 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''so how are your job's doing?'' Lorelai asks them

''great!'' Karen says

''awe that's good and the boys are still doing well in school?'' Lorelai asks her

''very well and Rory?'' Karen asks her

''she's doing just great!'' Lorelai tells her

''awe good that's good to hear.'' Karen says

''yea.'' Lorelai says

''so what's up with you guys

''well actucally

''now?'' Karen asks him

''why not?'' he questions her

''okay!'' Karen says

''what's going on?'' Lorelai asks them

''well okay you ready for the big news?'' he asks her

''yea yea tell me tell me.'' Lorelai tells them

''well we're moving to Stars Hollow.'' he tells her

''What your moving here to Stars Hollow?!'' she questions them excitedly

''yea!'' Leland says

''aww that's so great I'm so happy congradulations.'' Lorelai tells them

''thank you.'' Karen says

''thank you that means alot to us Lorelai.'' he tells her and smiles and rubs Karens back

''Rory will be excited.'' Lorelai tells them

''we knew the both of you would.'' Leland says

''so when is the big move?'' Lorelai asks him

''Saturday.'' Leland tells her

''awe good well Rory and I will help if you want?'' she asks him

''thanks I might actucally take you up on that.'' he tells her 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Outside in the town square

''so Rory how is that fancy school of yours?'' Jennifer asks her

''it's fine hard good but I like it and I think it was the right choice for me after all and I wouldn't be where I am today if Mom hadn't made me go.'' Rory tells her

''aww that's good.'' Jennifer says

''yea.'' Rory says

''so what do you want to do? What are your big college plans?'' Rory asks her

''I don't know and I don't know yet. What about you?'' Jennifer asks her

''I want to go to Harvard and study journalism and become the next Christiane Amanpour.'' Rory tells her

''a over sea's foreign news coorespondent very nice.'' Jennifer says

''yes exactly.'' Rory tells her

''sounds like a huge and hard job for you to do.'' Jennifer says

''yea it is going to be a huge and hard job for me. I hope it really happens. I've been dreaming about it my whole life.'' Rory tells her

''it will happen you are totally smart enough.'' Jennifer tells her

''thanks.'' Rory says and blushes

Lane comes over

''Rory hey!'' Lane says

''hey Lane um Lane I want you to meet my cousin's Jennifer,Jarred, and Max.'' Rory introduces them

''Hi Jennifer Stottlemyer.'' Jennifer introducers herself

''Lane Kim and Rory's best friend.'' Lane tells her

''it's nice to meet you.'' Jennifer says

''yea you too so are you guy's new in town

''oh no not yet just visiting for today but we will be new to the town soon.'' Jennifer tells her

''What?!'' Rory questions her

''yea we are moving here on Saturday.'' Jennifer tells her

''wow really that's so cool!'' Rory says

''this is exciting I'm so happy for you!'' Rory tells her excitedly

''thanks we are excited too.'' Jennifer tells her 


End file.
